veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anasigma/Like a bajillion item suggestions
Exactly what it says on the tin. Sword of Narpas Tier 3 item. Components : + + 600 gold *+15 on-hit magic damage. *+45 attack speed *+25% magic resistance *Active : Your next basic attack silences the target for 1 second (if you are melee) or 0.25 seconds (if you are ranged). 20 seconds cooldown. ---- God's belt Tier 3 item. Components : + + 300 gold *+30 armor *+6 health regeneration *+500 health *Passive : Taking damage deals 40 to all enemies within 400 range. 2 seconds cooldown. ---- Golden egg : Costs 500 gold. Restrictions : only one in the shop at the same time. Another one appears 11 minutes after the last one has been bought. Selling price is 0. *Passive : 10 minutes after buying, hatches into a golden hen. The golden hen can be sold at the shop to immediately grant 250 gold to all teammates (but not you). ---- Warm stone Tier 2 item. Components : + + 200 gold *+200 health *+4 health regeneration ---- Ravenous egg Tier 3 item. Components : Warm stone + +400 gold *+250 health *+4 health regeneration *+1 mana regeneration *Passive : killing a unit restores 3% of maximum health and mana. ---- Poacher's bow Tier 2 item. Components : + 600 gold *Passive : Basic attacks deal 30 bonus magic damage. *Passive : Taking or dealing damage to a neutral monster gives +10 health regeneration and +2 mana regeneration for 5 seconds. *Active : Deal 600 pure damage to an enemy minion or a neutral monster or slows an enemy hero by 30% for 2 seconds, 700 range, 30 seconds cooldown. ---- The Tenderizer Tier 3 item. Components : Poacher's bow + 1000 gold *Passive : Basic attacks deal 30 bonus magic damage. *Passive : Taking or dealing damage to a neutral monster gives +10 health regeneration and +5 mana regeneration for 5 seconds. *Passive : Every fifth attack agains the same target stunns that target for 1 second. Resets after 5 seconds or if you attack another target. Doesn't work on buildings. *Active : Deal 1000 pure damage to an enemy minion or a neutral monster or stuns an enemy hero for 1 second then slow it by 30% for another second, 700 range, 30 seconds cooldown. ---- Immoveable object Tier 3 item. Components : + + + 100 gold *+1200 health *Passive : while under a cc effect that prevents you from moving (such as stuns and roots), you gain +100 armor and +40% magic resist. ---- Selfless soul Tier 3 item. Components : + + + 200 gold *+425 health *+4 mana regen *Active : consumes 30% of your current mana to grant an ally a shield that can absorb the same amount of damage as the mana consumed and lasts 4 seconds. 60 seconds cooldown. ---- Predator book Tier 3 item. Components : + + 300 gold *+35 attack damage *+35 ability power *Passive : Killing a hero permanently increases your ability power and attack damage by 5. Maximum of +30. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Items